


Is Now the Best Time?

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Genyatta Week 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Genyatta Week 2018, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Inspired by fanwork, M/M, everyone else is just a mention, i can curse in a t rated fic, if wolverine can curse in a t rated movie, included in the bottom notes as a link, love on the battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: It might be the final battle, and Genji doesn't know how it's going to end.But you know what, he's going to make sure that if he doesn't make it out, at least he goes down with no regrets.





	Is Now the Best Time?

It’s not the final battle, but it is probably the most important one. Both sides are giving it their all, both sides trying to come out on top, both sides making their move to push their goals forward. Cracks of missed shots against walls, of bullets pinging off of metal parts and armor, the faint hum of the machinery that runs them fills the air and blocks both vision and sound.

Through it all, Genji continuously seeks out Zenyatta and vice versa. The familiarity is comforting, and knowing that the other has their back lets them have a moment to take a breath, as it were.

Things are heating up, now – somewhere far away, Genji hears the crack of a sniper’s rifle, the loud _BANG-BANG-BANG_ of McCree’s ancient revolver, the sound of Orisa’s projected shield popping up just as Reinhardt’s shatters, hears the sound of breaking glass as Ana’s biotic grenade covers the switch as the blast of twin shotguns fires in a steady _bam-bam-bam_. The steady tromp of henchmen’s feet rings in his ears as he turns to face Zenyatta.

His partner is a little more beat up than usual – some new scuff marks, some more frayed wires, and his pants have a few more holes than they did originally, but currently he is wonderfully, blessedly whole and relatively uninjured. Genji is much the same; the few wounds he has are superficial, so Zenyatta sends his Harmony Orb across the field to Reinhardt as the man swings his hammer wide.

As the goons come marching in, Genji rushes forward and takes down three of them by surprise alone, flinging shuriken in a fan as another gets too close for comfort. A Discord Orb grasps a different goon in purple tendrils, quickly followed by several orbs slamming into key points – head, chest, stomach, and knees – downing him in a brief handful of seconds.

Genji felt something akin to pride as he took half a second to admire the actions of his lover. He also felt a creeping irritation sneak up on the tail end of that emotion, remembering what had led up to this battle…

Zenyatta had felt the shifting tides weeks ago, and had thus told Genji of his findings. Genji was not surprised that the omnic could feel the rising tensions before anyone else; it was another of Zenyatta’s gifts. They agreed that it was important and that it wouldn’t be ignored, but neither knew truly how little time they had before this fight. So unknowing, in fact, that Genji had actually made reservations at a cozy little café in the town closest to base that Genji and Zenyatta had come to think of as “theirs”, and had bought a set of matching ribbons since neither of them really wore any jewelry. (It was a thought for later, however, once all of this was settled and the two didn’t have to fight for their beliefs and it wasn’t a danger to wear a ring… Genji didn’t really care, so long as he and Zenyatta were together. When he brought it up with his partner, however, Zenyatta liked the idea behind the exchange and what it represented, so Genji would wear one happily.)

Reservations that were, of course, scheduled for tonight. Genji felt lucky enough to have had enough time to cancel the reservations so as to not come off as completely rude. Still, though, it is irritating, even if he knows that Zenyatta probably figured out his intentions by now. He was trained in subtly on the battlefield, not in conversation.

As Genji fells the last of the hired goons, he hears something he had hoped to never hear again.

A charging, followed by a shout and the crackling thud of a great impact. The rapid _rat-tat-tat_ of an SMG and a Mexican accent shouting something too distant to catch. He sees familiar orbs of yellow and purple, and these ones do not belong to Zenyatta but someone _else_ , and Genji…

Genji is tired. Even his body has limits and he hopes this is the final wave because he’s not sure how he’ll hold out against another. As he looks around, the whole team looks like him. No major injuries remain, healed away by Ana or Mercy, but despite their combined healing skills they cannot cure exhaustion. They have to finish this wave once and for all.

Genji turns to Zenyatta once more and thinks: _You know what? Fuck it._ They might not make it out of this together. And if he’s frank? If he’s going to die for real this time he’s going to do it without regrets.

“Marry me,” he says to the omnic without preamble during the lull. Zenyatta tilts his head but keeps his attention on the battlefield, though Genji can feel his shock.

“What?” Zenyatta asks, more out of confirmation than not being able to hear. The two gear up as they see more Talon agents approach them.

“Marry me!” Genji shouts as he dives into the crowd, Harmony Orb shifting back to him.

“Is now the best time?” Zenyatta’s voice carries to him. Our of the corner of his eye, he sees Reinhardt approach them now that reinforcements have arrived for them as well, Bastion moving to help Orisa as D.Va flies Soldier and Torbjorn in on her mech.

“Now may be the only time!” Genji replies as he watches the battlefield. Even with reinforcements, this will be a tough battle. He manages to dispatch those who had tried to corner him and breaks from the mass, dashing through a man that had tried to take Zenyatta from behind.

“I love you,” Genji says, every bit as emotional as the first time he told Zenyatta, “and I’ve made my choice. What is yours?”

Zenyatta stares at him for precious seconds. Genji darts behind him and deflects a few shots towards a sharp-eyed agent who had tried to take advantage of the moment. Zenyatta dispatches another when they moved forward as if to attack Genji as his targeting system recalibrated after the fact.

“Reinhardt!” the omnic’s voice carried, making the Crusader give a call back in acknowledgement as he swept away three people with a swing of his hammer. “Marry us!”

Not even batting an eye from the seemingly odd topic, Reinhardt replies “A little busy at the moment!” since five more agents advanced on top of him. Genji takes out one of them with a few shuriken, and then dashes into another since his boosters are off cool down. Zenyatta throws Discord at one of the remaining and helps as Reinhardt takes out the rest as the German activates his shield once more.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today,” he starts with gritting teeth as his shield takes some heavy hits, “to celebrate - _precision German engineering_.” The interruption comes from a foolish grunt who had gotten a little too close and received an armored fist on the top of their head for their troubles. Reinhardt immediately puts his shield back up.

Genji grasps Zenyatta’s hand behind it. This isn’t the wedding speech he knows, but he’s seen enough Western movies with some of the team to know some parts, at least.

“Zenyatta, do you take me to be your husband?” he asks.

Zenyatta smiles in the way he does. “I do.”

“Great!” Genji smiles. Both duck as Reinhardt calls out in warning, avoiding what would’ve been a nasty blow. Hands still joined, they fight off the agents who had managed to push through to get at them.

“Genji, do you take me to be your husband,” Zenyatta says as he throws orbs at a rapid pace, shifting the Harmony Orb between Genji and Reinhardt, “in sickness and in health,” another goon dispatched with blows of metal limbs to joints, “with health being the less likely, unfortunately?”

“I do!” Genji shouts as he cuts through two more agents and instinctively leaps as Reinhardt swings his hammer.

“I now pronounce you -” Reinhardt is cut off as more grunts approach them. Genji hears as Moira and Sombra approach, but they are still a ways off and will take some time to get here. “– Husband and husband! You may -” another swing, more bodies sent flying, “- now kiss!”

They obey, and pay hardly any mind to the explosion of Pharah’s rockets nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact 1: I told Mod G that if I don’t see this scene in Genyatta Week I’m going to be sad, so I prevented myself from being sad.  
> Fun Fact 2: I was originally going to have Ana being the one to say the lines (it certainly would’ve fit better), but then I realized she’s on the other side of the field. Whoops. So we have Reinhardt, because I love me some Reinhardt. I’m the support main who aspires to be a tank main.  
> Fun Fact 3: Inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hry7HXexfBg  
> Fun Fact 4: I have no idea about either Nepali or Japanese weddings. I also don’t think that either Genji or Zenyatta would want the wedding I’m familiar with. That being said, I love the Pirates of the Caribbean scene and this idea too much to not use it.  
> Fun Fact 5: Gabriel is crying underneath the Reaper mask because “one of his boys” just got married.  
> Fun Fact 6: I really like the idea of discussing the idea of a proposal – it can still be a surprise, of course, but communication is important and that seems like a good thing to discuss. So Genji and Zenyatta have talked about proposals and getting married and the like, at this point, and Zenyatta was happy to let Genji try to surprise him. He didn’t really think it’d end up like this, but he can at least claim that it was memorable.  
> Fun Fact 7: Even more art (even if it’s not completely related to the story itself…):  
> https://mizz-zi.deviantart.com/art/Day-4-Love-on-the-Battlefield-731144000


End file.
